et puis quoi encore?
by Lolaluna
Summary: Lily a toujours eu le dessus sur James... Mais que se passe t'il lorsqu'elle refuse de s'avouer l'évidence même? Une Lily desepérée face à un James diablement sexy... Alors? Enceinte ou pas?


**PETITE REEDITION... JUST FOR YOU!**

Dégueulasse…ça m'était jamais arrivé avant, et je crois bien qu'il n'y a rien de plus horrible que de vomir le matin, à jeun, ce qu'on a mangé la veille.

-Lily? Ça va?

Merveilleux…

-Oui, oui ça va.

Voilà trois ans que James et moi sommes mariés, mais il m'arrive encore de m'étonner de son manque de perspicacité…Alors que je sors de la salle de bain, je le trouve là, un sourcil levé, l'air sceptique.

-Tu es malade?

-Nan, juste un peu barbouillée.

Ça peut paraître puéril mais lorsqu'il s'inquiète pour moi, ça me fait un de ces effets! Si j'avais pas ce goût de rat crevé derrière les amygdales je l'embrasserais. Faute de mieux je lui pince la joue comme si c'était un gosse, il déteste ça…

Deuxième matin la tête aux dessus des toilettes… Mmmh! Que c'est agréable! Le pire c'est que cet fois ça veut pas s'arrêter. J'ai la gorge en feu, c'est pas possible je vais quimper! Oh nan! Voilà James qui vient me tenir les cheveux!!! Je n'aime pas qu'il me voit dans de tels états…Beurk! Je vomis de la bile… Ça devient presque une habitude… Troisième matin à vomir mes tripes! Je sors de la salle de bain pâle comme une morte, le cœur dans la bouche… Et il est là, à me regarder! Et le pire c'est qu'il sourit!

-Je te fais rire?

-Juste «barbouillée» hein?  
-…  
-Lily…  
-Quoi Lily? Ça doit être une intoxication alimentaire ou un truc dans le genre!

Il lève les yeux au ciel…Merlin qu'il m'agace!

-Même toi tu n'y crois pas! Lily! Pourquoi ne pas te l'avouer? Tu es enceinte!

Malade…Il est malade!

-Nan mais ça va pas? T'es tombé sur la tête?

Et vas-y qu'il me sourit…

-Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas eu tes règles?

Il m'a sortit ça avec un air désinvolte que je n'aime pas du tout. Le genre d'expression Potteresque qui me donne des boutons.

-Et depuis quand Mr Potter s'intéresse t' il au cycle de mon utérus?

Alors là il explose carrément de rire.

-Tu ne réponds pas à ma question…

Okay…Ne pas paniquer…D'habitude je m'en sors en lui balançant une réponse corrosive en travers des dents, mais là…Rien ne vient…Alors du coup il sourit encore plus.

-Cesse de sourire comme ça! Tu m'agaces! Je ne suis pas enceinte! D'ailleurs je ne vois vraiment pas comment ça aurait pu arriver!

Il penche la tête sur le côté.

-Tu veux réellement que je t'expliques?

- Ça suffit Potter! Arrête de jouer avec mes nerfs!

Mon dieu…Potter…Je l'ai appelé Potter… Ça faisait des années que ça n'était pas arrivé.

-Ecoute, ne dit pas des trucs comme ça…Et puis d'ailleurs c'est ridicule! Oui c'est vrai j'ai UN PEU de retard mais je suis persuadée que demain j'entrerais en zone rouge!  
-Bien…C'est ce qu'on verra…Evans.

J'ai pas le temps de lui répliquer que moi aussi maintenant je m'appelle Potter, qu'il me laisse planté là.

-Alors?

Je crois que je vais le tuer. A l'évidence c'est la seule solution pour être tranquille…Car voilà trois jours que Monsieur mon mari me harcèle à chaque fois que je sors des toilettes. Et voilà trois jours que j'attends désespérément d'avoir mes règles…Mais rien. Absolument rien. Et vous pensez bien qu'à chaque fois il ne se gêne pas pour me sortir son sourire de killer plein de triomphe…

Sixième jours que je pris mon utérus et que mes prières restent sans réponse.

-Alors?  
-Arrête James! Je ne suis pas enceinte!

Il a soudain l'air peiné.

-Alors ça y est? Tu les as?  
-Pas exactement…

Ça y est, il repart à sourire…

-Bon sang Lily…Il faut aller voir un spécialiste ça devient urgent!  
-Bon, écoute moi bien James, je vais essayer d'être claire une bonne fois pour toutes…Au pire si jamais tu n'arrives pas à saisir le sens de mes mots tu n'auras qu'à lire sur mes lèvres. Attention soit bien attentif, j'y vais: JE NE SUIS PAS ENCEINTE!

Tout au long de mon petit numéro il n'a pas cessé de sourire.

-Lily, j'aimerai comprendre. Tu ne veux pas d'enfants de moi, c'est bien ça?  
-Biensur que c'est ça! Je me suis mariée avec toi, mais je n'attends qu'une seule chose c'est que Sirius me fasse l'amour comme une bête afin que je puisse engendrer! Non mais enfin James tu entends les sottises que tu peux sortir?

Alors là il reste pantois…Bon il est vrai que ce coup là j'ai fais fort…Je suis particulièrement fière de cette petite allusion à Sirius, choquante (même pour moi) à souhait…En parlant de choc, James vient de s'asseoir sur le lit et il est blanc comme un linge.

-Alors pourquoi Lily? Tu dis que tu veux des enfants de moi et pourtant tu ne veux pas avouer que tu es enceinte…? Tu crois que je ne pourrais pas m'en occuper c'est ça? Tu ne me crois pas assez mature pour ça?

Il me rendra folle un jour…Mais pour l'instant avec son air de chien battu et son regard suppliant c'est de lui qu'il me rend folle…

-Tu n'y est pas du tout James. C'est moi. Moi qui ne suis pas prête pour les gosses. C'est vrai quoi! Ça crie, ça pue, ça court, ça casse tout! Et puis par-dessus tout je ne me vous vraiment pas passer mes nuits à balader, bercer, câliner un marmot afin que celui-ci daigne bien s'endormir.

Il se marre. Je ne le comprendrais décidément jamais.

-Mais je serais là moi! Tu ne seras jamais seule! Je te le promets! Jamais tu n'auras à te plaindre! S'il le faut je ne dormirais plus!

Le pire c'est qu'il en serait capable…

-James…Mes nuits ne valent pas d'être vécues dans un lit si tu ne te trouves pas dedans…  
Il me sourit. C'est le même sourire qu'il y à cinq ans…Ce jour là j'avais avoué à l'une de mes amies que James Potter était taillé comme un Dieu, et avec ma chance il avait fallu qu'il se trouve juste derrière moi. C'est un sourire mélangé de gêne et de gloire. J'aime voir que je peux encore provoquer ce genre de réaction chez lui. Ça prouve que tout les deux on est perpétuellement en train de se séduire.  
-On trouvera toujours du temps pour nous…  
-Ah oui? Vraiment? Et tu auras toujours envie de moi lorsque j'aurais mon corps d'après grossesse? Quand je serais grosse et flasque? Quand des tonnes d'énormes vergetures parcourront mon ventre, mes cuisses, mes fesses et mes seins? Quand je serais bourrée de cellulite?  
-Oui Lily, car tu oublis de dire quelque chose: L'allaitement fait parfois prendre jusqu'à trois tailles de soutien-gorge!

**THE END**


End file.
